The princess and the Knight
by Firecracker27
Summary: Bruce and Diana are in a hot and cold relationship she's very hot he's very cold well that is until they come together then they are both extremely steamy and than that is until they have a huge fight and then she's cold and he's hot and...then well the League can't keep up! To top it off someone from Bruce's past comes back to haunt him. ATTENTION! to BM/WW FANS Worth reading!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The JSL

A/N: Hi there! so some may have noticed I may have delted a few of my stories. weren't going anywhere, but The demand that I have seem to be getting is BM/WW Soooo Keep in mind never ever explored the Romance part of a FF bare with me. like any new relationship there will be up and downs and the only thing in a crisis is the league having to deal with them!

The Princess and the Knight-prologue

Diana waited for the elevator door to open surprised to see it already occupied. Suddenly feeling shy she stepped in beside the dark knight who was for once out of cowl and cape. she looked over at him through the corner of her eye, he was strikingly handsome for a human. Exspecially in black suit his bow tie undone...what was it about black. Did he know he was this attractive?

"You're staring princess." he stated as he calmly waited for the elevator to reach it's destination.

"S-sorry." she stuttered running a strand of ink black hair behind her ear before clasping her hands infront of her concentrating on the flashing light going by as they descended downward.

After a long period of silence she looked over at him. " Were you working late?"

"Business at Wayne Industries I need to take care of." he replied his deep voice sending chills down her spine. He had to know he was at least good looking certainly his voice alone would turn a woman to mush.

"Oh." she said turning back to face the wall. "Well I hope you're not too tired. I wouldn't want..."

Suddenly he grabbed her and drove her against the wall pressing his lips against hers. She instantly returned the kiss running her hands through his hair. he roughly took her hands and held them above her head. parting they looked at eachother.

"Do you know how beautiful you look right now?" Bruce whispered in her ear.

Diana gasped. "I was thinking the same about you."

Bruce looked at her causing her to shake her head. "I mean how handsome you look."

"Hmm that's better." he said before kissing her neck.

Diana smiled slyly. "Did I wound your precious ego?"

"I ...don't.. have one. " He said as he planted kisses along her left arm.

Diana smirked before grabbing the side of his face before pulling him in for a deeper kiss. the moment however was broken as the elevator stopped. The two of them pulled apart as the door opened to have Barry standing there a half eaten banana in his hand the other in hsi mouth. The speedster eyed the two Diana ran a hand through her hair as bruce cleared his throat scratching the back of his head. He gave an incredilous look as he took in their appearence.

"Seriously?! What is this Fifty Shades of Black?" he spoke round his mouthful throwing his arm in the air.

Bruce narrowed his eyes slightly at the remark. turning to Diana. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah of course." she replied as he departed and Barry joined her.

"Sooo what is this with you two? Together not together? One night stands?" barry pessed on as he gulped down his bannana.

"Barry." Diana warned.

"What! This is the fifth time I've come across you guys necking eachother. " He replied.

Diana gaped at him. "It. is. not."

"Is to. there was the time in the break room. the simulation room. the shower-" he counted off.

"The shower!" Diana exclaimed.

"Hey when a guy needs soap. In the men's locker room. A man can't help but notice things"

Diana frowned crossing her arms. "I guess you're right. Sorry."

"Anyway it's none of my business. Just give a guy a heads up...or leave a not disturb sign when you know.. bow chic a wow wow." he concluded as the elevator stopped on their floor.

Diana rolled her eyes as she parted walking down the hallway. Even though it was alittle in embarrassing getting caught she couldn't help but smile that she did happen to have the most eligible bachelore in Gotham City.

What's the worst that could happen?

A/N: Well people did want romance...right?

FC27


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the JSL

A/N: Hi, so here is Chapter 1. Oh dear...is what comes to mind. the dinner dialogue and the bedroom dialogue is...I was tired when I wrote it ok! and to be honest cracked me up. I believe people call it Fluff?

The princess and the Knight: Uncharted Waters

The Batjet flew over Gotham bay for once the night was quiet in Gotham. Suddenly a beeping came across his screen looking down Batman pressed the small button.

"What."

"Hey handsome thought you'd like some company." Diana's voice greeted over the intercom.

Bruce slightly smiled at the sound of her voice. "Clark having you keep tabs on me?"

"Awe don't trust me?" she teased.

"No." came his reply.

Diana chuckled causing him to smile wider he loved her laugh just as beautiful as she was. There were days that he wondered how he ever managed to have her as a girlfriend.

"Beautiful City." she said.

"I think you need your eyes checked princess." Bruce replied as he rose higher over the skyline.

"No truly it is. You don't see it?" Diana questioned.

"...I used to." he said his tone holding a note of sadness as if his mind took him to a place he greatly missed.

"You do make a difference Bruce. you do realize that don't you?" Diana encouraged as she heard the hurt in his voice.

"Sometimes...So this date, do you like seafood?"

Diana took the hint smiling softly. "I love it. Just don't tell Arthur."

"We've talked. Saturday six the venue I'll surprise you with." Bruce said

"Ok look forward to it."

Diana pressed the off button on her intercom. Even though she loved Bruce to death there was one thing she struggled with...he never truly opened up.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Diana stood infront of the full length mirror looking herself over. Kara and Zantana sat on her bed looking at her.

"Well did he say where he was going to take you?" Kara asked swinging her legs back and forth as she hvered slightly above the bed.

"No said it was a surprise. Should i wear my hair up or down?" Diana asked as she held her hair up at the back moving her head from side to side.

Zantana eyed her. "Half and half. I didn't know Bruce could be the romantic. I mean I knew when he's infront of the media he could really milk it for what it's worth but...wow Di you really hav a winner."

Diana looked over her shoulder at her friend. "I do don't I? But-"

"But?!" Kara exclaimed... "Listen Diana there should be no but with Bruce he's hot!"

"I know he has the looks kara but in a relationship there has to be a deep emotional connection." Diana explained as she picked up her gown that was resting on the chair.

Zantana snorted. "Seriously?! the only connection you need with that man is in the bed and from what I have heard from Barry you are doing quite well."

Diana blushed giving the other woman an incredilous look. "Bruce and I have only made out and Barry can just leave well enough alone."

"He can but you sure can't." Kara giggled out.

Diana looked at the two of them. "Honestly! get out!"

"Have a fun time to night Di but not too fun if you get my drift." Zantana said with a wink before she chased Kara out the door away from a flying shoe tossed at their heads.

Bruce waited in the simulation room. dressed in a dark blue almost black suit and tie leaning against the table as he waited for Diana to be ready.

Just then Clark came in barely recognizing the dark knight. he paused and did a double take.

"Bruce sorry didn't see you there?"

"Rich for someone who has x-ray vision." Bruce replied as looked at his watch.

Clark smirked. "Got a date?"

"Yes."

"With Diana?"

Bruce looked over at his best friend. "Who else would it be?"

Clark looked to the sky as he thought. "Oh I don't know, There was Selena Talia now Diana there is just a lot of aaa's in your past. Didn't know which."

Bruce gave him a dirty look. "You're going to bring up my past relationships now?"

"Well I just find it interesting that's all. Are you taking her to that seafood place dow-"

"Clark what are you doing?" Bruce demanded.

The kryptonian gave an innocent look. "Nothing...just word of advice. Don't be predictable."

"Since when am I predictable?"" Bruce stated "And why are you giving me dating advice?"

"Somebody has too. this is Diana she isn't your average woman beleive me I know... Clark crept closure whispering in his ear... "She eats like a horse."

Bruce rolled his eyes just then the sound of heels caught their attention. Diana came in the room wearing a long green off the shoulder gown with a sinched waist with a slit quarter of the way up the right side. Gold gladiator style high heels on her feet and her hair done neatly up in the back and a few loose strands curled loosely on her left side.

Both men stared at her beauty. Bruce cleared his throat. "Diana you ...look

"Scrumptious. Clark threw in... Like a appetizer...good enough to eat."

Bruce narrowed his eyes at the remark knowing darn well what he was getting at as Clark smiled widely.

Diana raised an eyebrow. "Thanks Clark...I think."

"Not a problem. You kids have fun. I'll let you know if the worlds in parell or anything like that." Clark winked before leaving the room.

Diana shook her head smiling. "What was that all about?"

"Don't ask." Bruce said as he came forward taking her in his arms. "You know I could cancel the reservation and we could...go some place else."

"Oh? what did you have in mind?" Diana asked her curiosity spiking.

"Paris. Spain. Africa. you pick." Bruce numbered off as he intertwined his fingers in hers.

She smiled. "So romantic of you but I had my heart in staying in this city. You don't have to impress me Bruce you did that a long time ago."

"You are fine with seafood at gotham Cities finest dining restuarant?"

"Good enough for everyone else." Diana replied as she kissed hs cheek then leaned in closer whispering in his ear... "Besides if you're lacking romance I'll make it up to you afterwards."

Bruce smiled slyly. "Than shall we?"

Diana took his arm. "Lets."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Bruce stared at the several plates infront of the amazon his wine glass held in mid air. This was a side he never saw of her. As a waiter took away the empty dishes Diana smiled wiping a napkin over her mouth.

"That was delicious." she beamed then furrowed her brow as he was staring down at the table... "Bruce."

the billionaire snapped out of his daze. "What?

"Is everything ok?" she asked as she set down her napkin.

Bruce set down his wine glass. Thanking the waiter as he left before answering. "Yes. Glad you enjoyed it."

Diana frowned. "You didn't?"

"NO! I-mean yes I did...sorry just your beautiful under candle lit...dinners." he some what fibbed.

Diana blushed looking down in her lap. then looked back at Bruce as he raised the wine glass to his lips.

She rested her elbows on the tableputting her hands on her chin. She looked around the room. "You know I was thinking...this would be a perfect setting for a proposal."

Bruce choked on his drink swiping his hand over his mouth he set down the glass. When she looked over at him he just managed to regain his composure.

"W-W-What?"

"Look at the couples here. They are so much in love. I bet they get alot of propsals here. it seems perfect."

Bruce tried to see what she saw, but... this was Gotham all he saw was the filth the hidden danger. He watched her as she watched the room he really did envy her innocence, he finished the rest of his wine.

"Well are you ready to go?"

She set down her hands at the question. "No dessert?""

Bruce slowly removed his hand from his pocket. "Sure. why not.

She smiled as he signaled the waiter bring the menu. she looked over it well he raised it so she didn't see the wowed expression on his face.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The night was quiet as the couple walked into the night air. Diana leaned her head on Bruce's shoulder as they waited for at taxi.

"This was a wonderful evening. I don't want it to end."

"It doesn't have to. Remember I stay up all night we can do whatever we want."

"What did you have in mind?

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Diana removed Bruce's tie and white shirt as she kissed him he ran his hands up her back as they made there way to her bed andtill they both fell onto it. parting for a breath Diana smiled softly she couldn't get enough of his eyes his hair every detail of his face was amazing to her.

She bent down and kissed him again he returning the favour she ran her hands down his chest going lower to his belt but then he stopped her.

She opened her eyes looking at him. "What?"

He sat up confusing her. He sighed running a hand through his hair. "We can't do this."

Diana smiled seductively. crawling closure to him. "Of course we can. Everyone is gone for the night it's just us."

"No that's not what I mean." Bruce said quietly.

Diana sat back on her heels. "Is it me?"

Bruce quickly looked at her. "No definetly not."

She shrugged. "Then what is it?"

Bruce was silent causing her to come sit beside him. she took his hands in hers. "Bruce you can tell me."

Bruce squinted his eyes uncomfortable then looked at her. "I...I've never done this."

Diana thought for a moment. Then let go of his hands as it dawned on her what he meant.

"Oh."

she clasped her hands between her legs looking down at the floor as he stared at the bedroom curtains. after moment of sitting there in awkward silence she finally looked at him.

"As in never?"

He cleared his throat an impressive blush coming across his face. "Diana."

"Sorry Bruce but...It's just with you and all those women on your arm in the media. I assumed."

"Well you assumed wrong. It's all for show...I'm not a male whore. I promised myself I would wiat for the right one."

"Ok...I can understand that." Diana stated kissing him on the cheek.

Bruce got up from the bed. "I guess I better go."

"I guess you should. Goodnight Bruce." Diana bid getting up to kiss him one more time.

Bruce did ran a thumb along her lips before grabbing his suit jacket and tie. "Goodnight."

Diana flopped back down on her bed staring up at her ceiling. she defienatly didn't see that one coming.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

As Bruce left her room he shook his head. what an evening personally he couldn't wait to be over. At least it couldn't get anymore embarrasing than that!

As he turned the corner he was met mack dab by his best friend. last person he wanted to see. "Goodnight Clark."

Clark smiled. "Hey Bruce! How did your date go?"

"Fine thank-you." Bruce simply put.

"Good." Clark replied before heading off into the break room.

Bruce sighed to himself. At least he didn't press on about it now he can go home change into his uniform and patro-

the billionaire stopped in his tracks as another horrifying thought came into his mind.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Clark bent down to look in the fridge eyeing a bottle of orange juice he took it out closing the fridge door he let out a gasp causing him to float slightly in the air. As Bruce was standing there.

"Bruce! You gave me a heart attack. I thought you left." he stated as he landed back on the ground.

Bruce closed the fridge door coming closure to Clark. His batman prosna kicking in. "How much did you hear?"

Clark swallowed then turned around. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Bruce grabbed hold of his shoulder and forced him to look at him. "Clark I am serious."

Clark sighed. "I didn't mean to eavsedrop. I was walking by and my ears happen to ear it."

Bruce glared at him standing so close to the kryptonian that their noses could touch eachother.

"I warn you if you breathe a word to anyone about this I WILL kill you. Understand?"

Clark nodded.

"Good. Have a goodnight Clark." he concluded as he left the room leaving the superhero to find his heart beat again.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: Well... thoughts? Oh my goodness thoughts.

Fc27


End file.
